


Silence

by morgan_cian



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-28
Updated: 2008-01-28
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Nick/Greg goodness.  All standard disclaimers apply.  I just want to play in the sandbox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

Greg awoke with a gasp.  He squirmed under the tight grip around his balls.  He opened his mouth to snap groggily at his lover, only to have his mouth covered with a warm palm.

"Shhhh." The warm breath ghosted over the delicate shell of his ear causing a shudder to wrack his body.

Brown eyes met brown in confusion.  Nick continued to massage his tender sac in a grip that bordered on pain.  Greg squirmed again and tried to open his mouth to protest.  Nick just shook his head.

The older man manuvered his wary lover into the crook of his arm.  Nick pressed a gentle kiss against Greg's temple.  The gentleness seemed at odds with the firm touches.  Greg moaned as his tender nipples were tugged.  The heavy hand then returned to his balls.

"Be quiet." Nick ordered in a low voice.  "Another sound and I will gag you."

Greg bit his lip.  Nick was such a gentle lover.  This was a side of his partner that he had never seen before.  He nodded and tried to relax under the strange ministrations to his body.

The hard touches resumed.  Fingers pinched and gripped his flesh.  Greg let the tension in his muscles go.  He began pushing up into the touches.  He had to bite his lip hard when Nick twisted the flesh below his navel.  His erection was swollen and starting to leak.  His eyes rolled back when Nick drug his thumb against the head of his cock.

A gasp of breath caused Nick to fist his cock in a tight grip.  Greg bit down on his lip once again.  Nick stroked his cock harshly.  More precum gushed as Greg's eyes filled with tears.  He was sucking in his breath to keep from making a sound when his flesh was abruptly released.

Nick once again breathed against his ear, "Cum."

Greg's body seized in an almost painful arch as his release streamed out in burst after burst of pearly ropes.  He felt absoultely wrecked as he sagged in Nick's arms.

Nick held him close pressing fleeting kisses against his sweaty brow.

Bleary brown eyes met softened brown.  "Beautiful," Nick said against Greg's lips.  His partner's response was a quiet mewl.  


  



End file.
